supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Metroide
Metroide (Metroid en inglés; ''メトロイド Metoroido'' en japonés) es una criatura del [[Metroid (universo)|universo Metroid]] que es un ayudante en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U y Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Perfil [[Archivo:Metroid en Super Metroid.jpg|left|150px|thumb|Art oficial de un Metroide en Super Metroid.]] En la serie Metroid, estos seres fueron creados por los Chozo en el planeta SR388, donde eran depredadores de los Parásitos X. Fueron extintos por Samus Aran, y hubieron varios intentos de revivirlos. El Metroide que aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U es el Metroide Estándar. Esta fase evolutiva de los Metroides posee dos "colmillos" grandes, que son los que utiliza para sujetar a su "presa", y dos pequeños, con los cuales drena su energía. Estas criaturas son muy resistentes a todas las armas, pero son débiles en temperaturas bajas, por lo que es muy fácil matarlos si son congelados. Atacan a cualquier especie, excepto a otro Metroide. Pueden drenar la energía de un enemigo hasta matarlo. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En ese juego, Metroide solo aparece como uno de los trofeos coleccionables. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Metroide :Los Metroides son una forma de vida parasitaria que absorbe cualquier tipo de energía y ofrece una gran resistencia a la mayoría del armamento convencional. Para derrotarlos, Samus Aran hubo de congelarlos con el rayo de hielo y luego destrozarlos con los misiles. Los Mochtroides, parecidos a los Metroides, son más débiles y poseen menos núcleos internos. :*''Metroid'' Inglés :Metroid :A parasitic life form that can absorb all types of energy, Metroids have strong resistance to most conventional weaponry. To defeat them, Samus Aran had to freeze them with Ice Beam shots and then blast them with missiles. Mochtroids, which look like Metroids, are weaker, with fewer internal nuclei. :*''Metroid'' (08/89) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|120px En Super Smash Bros. Brawl aparece como un ayudante, un trofeo y una pegatina. Este ayudante se agarra a la cabeza de sus enemigos torturándoles para causarles daño. Metroide atacando a Kirby SSBB.jpg|Metroide atacando a Kirby. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Metroide :Un ser del planeta SR388 modificado genéticamente. Se acoplan a organismos para chupar su energía. La Federación Galáctica ordena a Samus aniquilarlos, pero los piratas espaciales tratan de hacerse con su poder. Hay pocas formas de matarlos: una consiste en congelarlos con el Rayo de Hielo y luego destrozarlos con misiles. Emiten un chillido de una estridencia imperceptible. :*''NES: Metroid'' :*''GB: Metroid II: Return of Samus'' Inglés :Metroid :A bioengineered life-form found on planet SR388. Metroids attach to organisms and drain life energy. The Galactic Federation commissions Samus to eliminate them, but Space Pirates try to harness their power. One of the few ways Samus can kill Metroids is by shooting them with the Ice Beam and then shattering them with missiles. The Metroid's cry is chilling and indescribable. :*''NES: Metroid'' :*''GB: Metroid II: Return of Samus'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' El Metroide vuelve a aparecer en este juego como ayudante. Al igual que en la entrega anterior, este empezará a succionar la cabeza de los oponentes y les hará daño. El Metroide también aparece como enemigo del Modo Smashventura, cumpliendo la misma función. Sin embargo, hay una probabilidad de que luego de succionar al personaje, este sea expulsado hacia abajo, adquiriendo efecto meteórico. El Metroide también tiene un rol en Mundo Smash como un evento aleatorio. Si un jugador toca al Metroide, este succionará varios de sus Potenciadores y huirá de la escena; a partir de ese momento, cualquier jugador que toque al Metroide se hará dueño de los potenciadores que este haya absorbido. Recuperar los Potenciadores robados por un Metroide es uno de los desafíos presentes en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción de trofeo Español right|90px Español americano :Metroide :Estas misteriosas forma de vida flotantes que absorben la energía vital de otros seres fueron descubiertas en el planeta SR388. Son muy resistentes, pero el frío es su punto débil. Aquí, intentarán fijarse a la cabeza de los combatientes para drenar su energía. ¡Oprime todos los botones que puedas para librarte de ellos! :*''NES: Metroid'' (08/1987) :*''GB: Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (11/1991) Español europeo :Metroide :Estas misteriosas forma de vida flotantes que absorben la energía vital de otros seres fueron descubiertas en el planeta SR388. Son muy resistentes, pero el frío es su punto débil. Aquí, intentarán fijarse a la cabeza de los luchadores para drenar su energía. ¡Pulsa todos los botones que puedas para librarte de ellos! :*''NES: Metroid'' (01/1988) :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' (04/1994) Inglés Versión Norteamericana :Metroid :First discovered on planet SR388, this floating life-form grows by absorbing the energy around it. It is incredibly durable but extremely weak to cold. In Smash Bros., a Metroid will grab a rival by the head and drain energy. If you get grabbed, shake it off by pressing left and right! :*''NES: Metroid'' (01/1988) :*''GB: Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (11/1991) Versión Europea :Metroid :Mysterious floating life-forms, discovered on the planet SR388, that absorb energy from other living beings. They're tough, except when they're cold. In this game, they'll try to attach themselves to fighters' heads and drain their energy. Press all the buttons you can to shake them off! :*''NES: Metroid'' (01/1988) :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' (04/1994) Galería Metroide SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Metroide en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Metroide atacando a Pit en la Central Geotermica SSB4 (Wii U) .jpg|Metroide atacando a Pit en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. El Aldeano y algunos enemigos en el Smashventura.png|Un Metroide junto al Aldeano y otros enemigos. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Fue revelado como ayudante en el Nintendo Direct especial de la E3 2018 del día 12 de junio de 2018. Posee las mismas habilidades de las entregas anteriores. Curiosidades *En las texturas del Metroide en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, de un Mr. Saturn, un personaje provienente de EarthBound. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Enemigos de Smashventura Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoría:Enemigos comunes